masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Reformation
An angaran priestess knows about a new faction within their religion called the Gloryseekers. They seem driven to self-destruction. She would like you to dissuade them from their course of action. Acquisition After rescuing the Moshae Sjefa, Pathfinder Ryder can receive this mission by talking to the Angaran Priestess Roshwar Linn (marked with a ) in the medical bay of the Angaran Resistance Base on Voeld. She tells Ryder of a troubling rise of young angarans called Gloryseekers who believe that they can force enlightenment through reincarnation by killing themselves. She asks you to save any Gloryseekers you come across. Walkthrough Speak to a Gloryseeker The next navpoint is on Techiix. It leads to a tiny square room with a heater and three angara: Vensh, Kolf, and Shoraad. Prior to speaking with them, they can be overheard discussing how 50-ish kett died due to the latest attack. Shoraad wonders if it's enough for a "blessed rebirth", but Kolf argues it's not about the numbers. Vensh, the confrontational female, asks about your kett kills and you may answer either way. When Kolf asks what you want from them, you can also respond by letting them confirm themselves to be Gloryseekers or outright asking if they are. Either way, two of their friends, Taand and Aren, already killed themselves taking down the 50 kett mentioned earlier. Next in line is their pal Tej, who's getting ready to attack a kett station. Vensh then explains the Gloryseeker M.O. The three of them are too hot-blooded at the moment, leaving Tej to do the suicide mission alone. The Pathfinder can point out the absurdity of wanting to hear their friend's death or asking what happens if Tej fails - either way, Ryder wants to know where this station is. Vensh objects to the potential interference, but Kolf figures as long as kett die there's no harm in giving out the navpoint. Help Tej fight the kett The navpoint for Tej is southeast of the Eroesk ruins. There is a Forward Station northwest of Eroesk to fast travel to the region. Tej is a bit west from the kett station he should attack, though he is having second thoughts. Ryder has a couple of approaches to the dialogue with him, but nothing can persuade Tej from backing off. With Ryder helping out, he finally begins the attack. Most of the kett will be inside the building. Chosen troops are standard and also appear alone at several cover positions outside the building. There's at least one Anointed in the building, and occasionally a Destined and/or some Wraiths are in the mix if the enemy composition isn't just Anointed and Chosen. Despite his very best efforts, Tej cannot be killed by enemy troops even if he's baited to face them alone as originally intended. He can deal some minuscule damage, however, meaning he can take out the base by himself given enough time and provided the squad are explicitly ordered out of the way. Inside the station are a number of lootable containers plus a Kett Core Encryption Tech which can be scanned for +100 . Speak with Tej when the kett are defeated. Help him decide what to do: go to Roshwar Linn, or go back to his friends. When the conversation is over, the mission completes. Aftermath If you told Tej to talk to his friends, there's no more dialogue to be had either with his friends nor the priestess. If you convinced him to go to the priestess, you can talk to her again for an update. She tells you that Tej came to speak with her, and that his friends agreed to come as well, albeit reluctantly. Lastly, she offers gratitude. Rewards *+29 AVP *+2% Voeld viability Enemies *Anointed *Chosen *Destined (optional) *Wraith (optional) Trivia *In religious terms, "reformation" alludes to the major schism between beliefs and practices of the Roman Catholic Church and the nascent Protestant Christians of the 16th century. *Tej's armor can change color schemes between different instances of the first time he spawns into the game world. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Voeld Category:Heleus Assignments